ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Ketran
The Ketrans were a race of small, winged aliens almost completely wiped out by Capasins. Ketran Physiology The Ketrans were an avian race of winged beings. Ketrans have four wings, two arms, docking talons, and two pod-like feet. Ketrans also have four eyes that range in colors (like pink, magenta, aqua, black, etc). These colors are similar to the colors described in their home crystals, and there may be some undefined correlation. Ket's surface is volcanic terrain. Ketrans themselves, actually lived on giant crystal structures that floated above this surface. Each Ketran was stationed at a particular location of each crystal and these thousands of flapping wings allowed for the crystals to fly. Each crystal is similar to a city/state with specific customs and culture, acting as a home to several thousand Ketrans. History Ketran society is composed of many occupations such as biologists, technicians, analysts, physicists, astronomers, and theoreticians. Numerous Ketrans were involved in video games. In one particular game, the player would choose a species and make small changes to the planet and to the genetic structure, biology, etc. of the species and see what the outcome was in centuries or eons. Two opponents could each make respective changes and see which species survived and which did not, and why. Eventually a race called the Capasins came and killed nearly all the Ketrans. This was because the game was broadcast throughout space, much in the same way that humans broadcast messages about their society via radio waves. The Capasins, who had no concept of games, believed that the Ketrans callously played with the lives of real species and needed to be stopped. The last Ketrans escaped in an experimental spacecraft. While in space they spent the next several decades searching for a planet to call their new home. The Ketrans eventually came to a moon covered almost entirely with water, which they believed could have been favourable save for some vital characteristics that needed to be discerned. As they came closer to the surface of the water in an effort to probe the moon, their craft was seized by the tentacle of a creature whose tentacled body covered the entire surface of the moon. It pulled the ship into the water, and all aboard the ship perished, save one Ketran named Toomin. Society Laws *Five Laws Traditions *Dance By Civilizations *Polars *Tropicals Known Ketran *Toomin *Aguella *Lackofa *Jicklet *Menno *Deeved *Farsight *Jardbrass *Oxagast * Inidar * Wormar Technology *Alien Civilizations *Uninet Vehicles *EmCee *Explorer Trivia *The description provided by the author indicated that Ketrans may be visually similar to Judeo-Christian angels. This would fit in with the God-like powers they posess in their games. *Due to their ability to fly, Ketrans are instinctively claustrophobic, to the point where they are absolutely terrified of enclosed spaces, even when windows and such allow the illusion of open air. This is a fear that they must conquer after they become a nomadic, space-faring race. References Category:Animorphs alien species Category:Fictional extraterrestrial species Category:Fictional endangered and extinct species Category:Fictional angels